My Gorillaz Dream
by HLY66
Summary: This is about a dream I once had and I thought that I'd like to write about it. (Summary fail).


**Author Note: This is based on a random dream I had (looking back on it now, it was actually quite an embarrassing one).**

* * *

><p>I was with my Mum, Dad, brother and family friends at a music festival in Bristol. It was like Glastonbury but ten times bigger. There was the big stage with huge crowds surrounding it. Loads of bands come along and perform; there were rock bands, rappers, folk singers, DJ's and many more. Let's just say that this place was a combination of Glastonbury and a market place selling the latest band merchandise.<p>

I was with Mum walking away from a stall where people were testing out Green Day Rock Band (I already have the game but I still need to play it). We went towards a stall selling guitars, and oddly enough, ukuleles. I went over and was allowed to test out a ukulele. I made a small tune using the C, F and G chords.

"Holly! You'll never guess who's over by the picnic bench!" Mum whispered.

I quickly bought a new guitar pick and scanned the area.

"Where? Who is it?" I asked.

I was really excited about which one of my favourite celebrities were close by. Was it Damon Albarn or one of the Green Day gang?

I finally found the picnic bench after Mum pointed it out. YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING?! It was MURDOC NICCALS!

A woman sat next to him waiting for him to sign a picture. She quickly asked him for a light just so that she can let him light her cigarette. She ran over to her friends who were taking sneaky snapshots on their phones.

"Go over and talk to him then." said Mum as Murdoc threw his cigarette on the grass and stepped on it. She was literally pushing me towards the picnic bench.

"No, leave me alone, I don't want to waste his time."

I know that with celebrities, their time is sometimes wasted because of fans and they probably have a lot of work to do elsewhere. I could suddenly imagine what Murdoc would say when we approached. _No autographs, no pictures, I'm busy, blah, blah, blah_… Well, he didn't really have anything with him except his pack of Lucky Lungs.

When I shouted, Murdoc actually looked up and saw us both. Unexpectedly, he grinned at us in a friendly manner, not one of his disgustingly flirty ones he gives to women. Why was he happy to see us? He wasn't like that with the previous girl. In fact, despite being a Satanist, he is considered ungrateful and selfish to everyone, especially Gorillaz fans.

"Hello there," he said. "You here for a chat, take a seat." He pointed to the seats opposite him.

We sat down and I was really puzzled, but all I had to do was smile. It felt awkward seeing Murdoc acting as if he was out of character.

"You sisters?" he asked, quickly looking at both of us.

"No, Holly's my daughter." said Mum, watching Murdoc carefully.

"So, Holly, how long have you been a fan of Gorillaz?"

Mum nudged her arm, signalling me to speak.

"Since the 30th July 2009 to be exact," I explained. "I first heard Feel Good Inc. on the radio in 2005 so four years later, I remembered I haven't heard the song in ages and I couldn't remember the name of the band so I looked it up on YouTube and I found the Clint Eastwood song when you performed it at the Brit Awards. I became a fan of that song then I decided to get the CD but Clint Eastwood was on the debut and Feel Good Inc. was on Demon Days. So I went to HMV and bought the last copies."

"Well done you." he said. He then turned to Mum.

"You here for a day trip?" he asked.

"Yes, we're here with my friend and her family."

For a few minutes, they were babbling on about loads of stuff, from the price of petrol to the places that Gorillaz have been on their tours. Murdoc was desperate to finish the conversation quickly so he can talk to me again. It's going to be 3 o'clock in the morning by the time they finish talking.

"You alright there, sorry we ignored you." said Murdoc when Mum had said enough.

"It's fine. How's everyone?"

"The usual: band practice, chilling, eating, sleeping… that's it really."

"Mum and I went to your gig at Brighton last year."

"Oh yeah, I remember that one," Murdoc recalled the last gig they did in the UK. "I overheard someone say that somebody wanted a shout-out about their birthday."

WHAT? He knew? There must have been at least a few more people there who had the same birthday as me.

From that evening, Mum wrote a request to give me a shout-out at the concert. She gave it to the guy at the counter and he said that he will ask the production company to mention something if they can – it never happened though but Mum said that they must have known that it was my birthday.

"That must have been me!" I said.

"Really? Good for you!"

From the corner of my eye, I spotted something behind Mum's shoulder.

"Mum? What's that behind your jumper?"

I pushed her hair away and pulled out a coat hanger. She must have been in a rush and put her jumper on without taking the hanger out. Murdoc and I stared at each other then crack up laughing. Mum blushed with embarrassment.

"It happens love, it happens." said Murdoc.


End file.
